


Carry On, Lance McClain (A Snowbaz Klance AU)

by dochasonafriday



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Agatha Wellbelove, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But its a wonderful book, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Its probably gonna be cheesy, Keith is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is Simon Snow, M/M, Pidge is somewhat of a Penelope Bunce, The rest of the characters fit in somewhere I swear, You dont have to read Carry On to understand this, bear with me here, klangst, nonetheless, possible major character death, we will see, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochasonafriday/pseuds/dochasonafriday
Summary: In which Lance is Simon Snow (in a sense) and Keith is Baz (again, in a sense) and the two happen to be roommates at Watford School of Magicks and evidently (and eventually) fall in love.You don't have to read Carry On by Rainbow Rowell to understand this as I'm altering the plot anyways





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine- All characters belong to DreamWorks and/or Rainbow Rowell
> 
> Please comment any suggestions, questions, or ideas!! I am completely open to suggestions , and would be very very happy if you could point out any mistakes I've made!!!

Chapter 1

**Keith**

 

Rival wasn't the word Keith was looking for, but it was the closest he could get to describing the bloody relationship between him and that idiot McClain. That boy was such an idiot and it annoyed every part of Keith. And it didn't help that the blithering bloke was supposedly destined to save the world.

Nor did it help that he was completely _gorgeous_ with his messy, brown hair, dark blue eyes, and his tan skin scattered with constellations of freckles.

For the love of Merlin those freckles annoyed the shit out of him.

The way they were so randomly assigned all over McClain's body in clusters- one stretching from his left shoulder blade down to his collarbone, another covering the areas underneath both of his eyes (not stopping from going over the bridge of his nose), and more constellations adorned the boy's stomach as well.

After years of being McClain's dormmate, Keith learned how the smattering of freckles was most prominent in the summer, but faded away as the boy's skin grew paler in the colder months. It also didn't help that McClain slept topless, so insomnia-ridden Keith had no choice but to memorize these mosaics. And memeorize McClain.

The stupid wizard ticked Keith off so much he sometimes swore that he would find a spell to obliterate the somewhat adorable freckles on McClain's skin.

Or he would kiss them.

Kiss the constellations behind his left shoulder.

Kiss the constellations scattered across his collarbone.

Kiss _Lance_.

Kiss the stupid smirk he always wore right off of his face.

And finally kiss the mole on the right side of his neck- right under his ear.

But first Keith had to kill him.

Keith had a mission. A mission that he hated with every bleeding part of his being- but a mission nonetheless.

His Galra blood-line hated nothing more than McClain, and Keith could agree that he hated the boy too, but he hated him simply out of spite.

He hated the boy because he was hopelessly in love with him.

And he had to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a dork. And oblivious. 
> 
> In which we are first introduced to Lance's dorky self. Its pretty chaotic.

Chapter 2

**Lance**

Lance swore that his dormmate was a Galra. 

An evil, bloodthirsty Galra that was going to kill him.

Of course, Pidge and everyone else for that matter told him that he was crazy, but he  _knew_! 

He could sense it when Keith stared at him during classes. He could sense it when Keith furrowed his eyebrows in frustration at Lance whenever he struggled with a spell. He could definitely sense it when the bugger literally  _pushed him down the stairs_. 

Pidge often joked around that Keith was probably in love with Lance, which set Lance off more than anything. 

His responses were usually 

"WHAT?!"

"There is no way in Merlin's asshole that Keith is in love with me."

Or

"Keith?! That  _monster_ is incapable of love. He is 17 years old and hasn't found himself a partner yet...he's probably just plotting to kill everyone..."

Or when Pidge suggested it in the middle of the night,

"Sure, his cheekbones might be a little pretty, but  _dating_ him?? No way...I have standards."

This last response was usually slurred, and Lance would knock out as soon as the last word left his mouth.

He  _hated_ Keith with every ounce of his being.

He didn't hate Allura, though.

Of course he didn't hate her- she was his girlfriend. 

With her beautiful white hair, and her  _skin_ and her voice and her beauty and h-

Lance could go on.

But he won't.

It was a lot of work.

Keith was also a lot of work.

With his constant scowl, the way his hair perfectly  (but still messily) framed his face, the way he slurred his words ever so annoyingly in the morning, the way he never failed to point out Lance's flaws, the way he laughed whenever Lance fell and dropped his books (because of a spell Keith dEfINiTelY plOTteD agAInSt hIM), the way he would sit on his bed facing the wall (because he was most definitely plotting), the way he would annoyingly coo  _'Use your words, Lance',_ and his  _cheekbones_ were still so annoying and-

Lance could go on.

So he will.

He made a list.

And he added to it whenever Keith did anything suspicious or annoying.

The list was quite long- in fact it took up 18 pages of parchment. 

Pidge said it was pointless, but Lance felt some attatchment to the list, almost as if the list was some form of justification that Keith was  _definitely without a doubt in the world plotting against him._

And that Keith was a Galra.

Or at least half-Galra.

He had to be half since they only transformed at night, and Keith most definitely probably snuck out of the window he insist they keep open at night no matter how cold it was outside.

There were a lot of theories Lance had about Keith, and him being in love with Lance was definitely not one of them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, butter-cup. This is where the plot begins ; ))))

Chapter 3

**Keith**

Keith snuck out of the window a few hours after he heard Lance's breathing grow even. He knew that if he took one wrong step Lance would proudly display his evidence on all of his stupid conspiracies to the entire school and both of them would be humiliated beyond his imagination.

Which is why Keith had to kill Lance soon. Before he reached 18.

Which meant that Keith had 8 months.

8 horrifying months to kill Lance McClain.

Whom Keith hated.

Supposedly.

He was screwed, and he knew it.

He knew it as he jumped out of the window into the night like he had done hundreds of times before. He knew it as he landed poorly on his ankle, now clearly broken from the 3 flight fall. He knew it like he knew the medical ward at the school was down temporarily.

And he knew it just as well as he knew that when this happened, the ill person's dormmate was designated to take care of them.

Keith also knew that he had to get as far away from the castle as possible as to not reveal his nightly horrific transformations, and he knew that this was now going to be quite an ordeal.

Great.

\------

It had taken what Keith had assumed to be 2 hours to half shuffle, half crawl to the edge of the forest, which made it to be about 2am. He knew the time because he could feel his body begin to writhe in agony at the transformation.

It always started with his head- the pain feeling like someone was ripping away at his scalp as his ears grew from his head.  Then his eyes. The eyes were the worst- feeling as if they were rolling backwards into his skull as they began to glow a bright yellow. His skin began to burn as it was replaced with a drier violet substitute,  and his feet cramped with immense pain as they transformed as well. 

After 12 enduring minutes of the gruesome  transformation, Keith slumped against a tree, physically exhausted. Luckily enough, the transformation back into human form wasn't painful, so he was able to rest until the sun rose and he was back to his normal form.

 

\-----

Judging by the position of the sun, Keith knew it was around 6am, so with that he began to limp back to the castle, unsure of how he was going to utilize the vines to climb back up into his room. He decided that it would be safer to sneak in from the back of the castle, so he did just that.

\-----

Sure enough, McClain was sound asleep in his bed so Keith collapsed into his own, coming up with an explanation to tell his dormmate about his ankle when he was bound to wake up within the next hour.

He decided on a simple bathroom blunder, and left it at that. He would let himself improvise when the time came, but for now he just needed to res-

**Lance**

Lance sprung from his bed, seeming to wake Keith up in the process. He earned a string of curse words mumble out of the raven-haired boy's mouth, and a deadly glare he knew all too well. Lance rolled his eyes as usual until his eyes rested back on Keith, his attention caught by his purple, swollen ankle.

"Uh...Keith? I dont know if you knew or not, but your ankle seems to be-"

"I know, McClain. I went to use the lavatory last night and tripped on the stairs on the way up." Keith snapped back.

Lance chortled loud enough to earn a red flush of anger from the other boy.

"You WHAT?!?! You mean to tell me that you, the miraculous Keith Kogane, tripped and broke his ankle? And while using the lavatory?!"

Lance laughed even louder.

Defeated, Keith turned around to lay facing the wall, trying not to aggravate his injury any further.

"You do realize that this means that you have to take care of me, right?" Keith pointed out, "and trust me, I dont want this any more than you do".

At this, Lance's smile immediately dropped as soon as the realization sunk in.

"Seriously?" Lance sighed, "well it was fun while it lasted..."

The two sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes until the sound of the breakfast bell rang and jolted Lance to his feet. He groaned as he realized that he hadn't changed into his uniform and huffed as Keith found this really amusing.

Already disgruntled, Lance made his way out the door- but not fast enough to miss Keith's breakfast order. Lance groaned once more and slammed the door shut behind him, definitely not looking forward to the weeks of serving Keith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes care of Keith and doesn't like it one bit (maybe)

Chapter 4

**Lance**

Lance groaned as he made his way up the stairs to his dorm, careful not to drop Keith's toast, eggs, or porridge. He carefully opened the door and set Keith's food on the drawers the two shared that sat in between the beds, grabbed his book bag, and made his way towards the door. As he did this, he heard Keith mutter a quick 'thank you', so soft that Lance almost missed it.

He didn't.

Lance smirked once he closed his door, half pleased, half surprised by hearing those words leave the pale boy's mouth  _not_ in a sarcastic manner.

He still hated him, however, and hated him even more when his bag was weighed down by his work as well.

\-----

At the end of the day, Lance trudged up the stairs, a scowl creeping its way across his face. He opened the door and his mouth, ready to complain, when he saw that Keith was sound asleep.

Sleeping.

Peacefully.

Lance observed Keith for a brief minute, seeing the way that his eyebrows didn't furrow when he was sleeping, and the way his hair framed his annoyingly perfect cheekbones, and the way his lips parted ever so slightly-

Lance was annoyed.

Annoyed that someone as  _evil_ as Keith Kogane could look perfectly peaceful when he was asleep.

Careful not to wake him, as Keith wasn't annoying in this form, Lance opened his bag, set all of Keith's assignments on the desk, and sat in his bed with his own.

He sighed as he leaned back into the wall, definitely not looking forward to the loads of homework that had been given to him. 

\-----

A few hours later, as the sun began to set and Lance finished his work, he decided to wake Keith.

He walked his way over to him and shook his shoulder. 

This seemed to work as Keith grumpily moved to turn over to face the wall, but yelped in pain as he forgot about his ankle.

This startled Lance, and he quickly jumped back, hitting the drawers behind him and cursing as he did so.

"Shit, man. Uhhh... Do you want me to wrap that for you?" Lance asked, cautiously avoiding eye contact with the other as he knew that could potentially tick him off.

"No. I got it." Keith curtly responded, moving to sit up but wincing noticeably as he did so.

Lance didn't fail to notice.

Instead of responding, Lance opened the top drawer to get a wrap and kneeled down by Keith's ankle.

Oblivious to the boy's blush, Lance carefully rolled up Keith's grey sweatpants to his knee and started to wrap his ankle.

He heard Keith murmur another thank you, to which Lance responded with a small nod and turned around.

"Hey, so uhh... Are you going to take a shower or something? I mean, I'm not going to help you  _in_ the shower, but I can get a wet cloth or-"

"Merlin's Beard, McClain. I got it. Would you just leave me alone? Its my ankle, not yours. And of course I can take a shower...its not like my entire leg is amputated." Keith responded, ignoring the pain and sitting up, limping his way to the bathroom door.

Lance huffed and sat back down on his bed.  _He was just trying to help the bugger. There was no need for him to be a dick about it._ Lance thought to himself.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of parchment. He flipped to the 18th page and wrote something down-

_342: Keith looks nice when he sleeps._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know it's been a month and all, but life kind of bit me in the rump a few times- don't worry!! I'm fine now- just tired ♡
> 
> As always, suggestions and constructive criticism is always appreciated

**Keith**  
  
  
Did Keith enjoy being taken care of by Lance?  
  
  
Yes.  
  
  
Yes he did.  
  
  
Was he going to let Lance know?  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
No he wasn't.  
  
  
There was no way in Hell that Keith was going to let Lance know how his heart fluttered whenever he wrapped his ankle up again, or how glad Keith was when Lance walked back into the room with a hot bowl of porridge and a plate of sour cherry scones.  
  
  
No.  
  
  
That would be disastrous.  
  
  
So instead, Keith kept his signature scowl painted on his face and smiled to himself only when he turned to face the wall as he pretended to be annoyed.  
  
  
Blimey, the stupid boy had him in a right state.  


 

Keith heard Lance make his way up the stairs before he made it to the door (he could recognise those annoyed stomps from a mile away), so he sat up carefully in his bed, straightening out his shirt and reapplying his scowl as soon as Lance opened up the door.

 

Lance gave Keith a dirty look (classic) before he set his stuff down on the bed and began rifling through his bag to find Keith's assignments.

 

Neither one of the two had spoken a word, which was fine with Keith, and the silence remained as Lance set Keith's assignments on the top of the dresser, pushing the parchment towards him. 

 

Keith grunted in response, breaking the silence as he moved to grab the papers, shuffling through them before he sat them down by his bed. 

 

He set his hands on his chest, waiting for Lance to talk- to say anything at all. 

 

He counted down-

5.

 

4.

 

3.

 

2.

 

1.

 

"Today was complete pandemonium," Lance began.

 

 _Bingo_.

"Allura started complaining about how I can never spend time with her outside of class and I had to explain that you were stupid enough to break your ankle-"

 

_Well screw you. That wasn't my fault._

 

"-high maintenance with your stupid porridge and your extra classes- that really weighs down my bag! And then Pidge was giving me crap about that one assignment I forgot to complete for Coran's stupid class and then a fight broke out during lunch and-"

 

Keith tuned Lance out as he leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.

 

Merlin's Beard, that bloke could talk for  _hours._ Was it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? 

 

Yes, yes it was- if you lived with Lance McClain-

 

"-Are you even listening?"

 

Shit.

 

"Yeah, sure I am, McClain. You were just complaining about how bloody  _awful_ your day was and about how I made it  _so much better_ and about  _how much you love my eyes._ "

 

Keith turned to face the wall, smiling to himself at the small blush that crept across the other boy's face.

 

Sure, it was probably a flush of anger. But that didn't change the fact that he saw  _Lance McClain_ blush.

 

Jesus Christ, he was an idiot.

 

An adorable one.

 

Scratch that out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Lance**

That fucking idiot.

Making him blush like that? Lance wasn't weak. He didn't like Keith.

No.

He didn't like him one bit.

Right?

No.

Stop.

Keith was probably using some Galran telepathy technique to get into Lance's brain and make him think stupid crap like that.

Lance was most definitely straight and most definitely in love with his girlfriend and even if he wasn't straight why would he like _Keith_?

Sure, he had pretty eyes and he might have nice hair and a jawline that could be classified as hot-- at least, that's what some girls say in the hall, Lance didn't think of that-- and had nice cheekbones but to actually like Keith?

That was impossible.

Lance couldnt even stand to be in the same room as him, let alone _date_ him.

Date?

Date Keith?

No.

That would never happen.

Would it?

No.

Shit.

Damn Keith and his telepathy.

But if it was telepathy, then why would Keith plant these thoughts in Lance's head? It couldnt be telepathy, Lance decided. But that would mean...

No.

**Keith**

What in Merlin's fucking Beard did he just do?

Did he just flirt with Lance McClain?

He did.

 _He flirted with Lance McClain_.

Shit. Well this was awkward.

Keith clenched his fist under his pillow, his nails digging into his skin as he realised what he had done. He had practically revealed himself to Lance like the complete idiot he was and now Lance probably knew and--

Why did it matter?

_But he could know._

So what if he knew? Keith was as gay as Lance was annoying. And adorable.

But Keith, wouldn't he be creeped out? And Crowley, the bloke has a girlfriend...

Shit. Allura.

Keith dug his fingers deeper into his palm as he squeezed his eyes shut, his brain swarming with thoughts that he didn't particularly enjoy.

He grunted audibly in frustration as he turned back around subconsciously, his gaze being met with Lance's striking blue ones, his brows furrowed as if he was deep in thought.

"McClain. You're staring." Keith spoke, his tone harsh. At this, Lance seemed to snap out of the semi-trance he was in as his confused daze turned into a glare.

"Yeah? Well- I- Sure- You-" Lance stuttered, appearing to be just as flustered as Keith felt, which was somewhat of a relief. Keith took advantage of this, smirking at the next words that were to come out of his mouth, sure to make Lance more angry.

"Use your words, Lance" Keith spoke mockingly, his signature smirk playing across his lips as Lance flashed him a rude gesture with his middle finger before Keith returned the favor and turned back around, his smirk turning back into the grin that was previously on his lips.

Keith needed to stop flirting with Lance. It wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Plus, Lance was probably straighter than a board.

All he ever talked about last year was how hot he thought Allura was and about how much he wanted to kiss her and Keith swore he was going to punch Lance all of those nights as they lay on their backs and talked late into the night.

Keith didn't like to admit it, but he liked talking to Lance like that. Sure, he didn't particularly enjoy talking about Allura for obvious reasons, but talking to Lance and listening to him ramble about normal things without mentioning something about his hatred for Keith or bringing up one of his shortcomings led Keith to believe that the two could become something more.

It led Keith to the possibility of the two being able to push their beds together so they could hold hands as they lay on their backs  talked about little things that turned into random rambles and excessive giggles as the night grew darker and when Keith needed to transform Lance would go with him and rub his back and help ease the pain and-

This needed to stop. Keith couldnt think like this anymore.

His thoughts were cut off with a question from Lance. A question he never thought he would hear escape from the boy's mouth in a million years.

 


End file.
